The Boy Who Doesn't Live Next Door
by HanaBones
Summary: Marth and Link just want to have a manga publish. The Rumour 13th door seem to have a 'vortex' feel. Which Ike, the new tenant can't help but feel like he's being watched. Will Ike find out what causes pass tenants to have moved out so quickly. Would this be Marths & Links creative output? Completely AU - Yaoi - Ike x Marth, a hint of Roy x Marth.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note**:  
Just to say this now its a straight up **AU . **Its so AU that everyone is people. AU = **alternative universe. **Don't like that idea? Please don't read. Also contains** yaoi, mature language,** **violence** and of course **sexual martial**. Please enjoy the un-beta story. Also when they are speaking Japanese it will be in _italic _you'll see why I mention this.

* * *

**The Boy Who Doesn't Live Next Door.**

CHAPTER ONE

His lashes flutter as sleep was creeping onto the poor young male. Marth had rest his head upon the desk, where papers were scatters among the wooden surface. His navy laptop screen seem to darken due to being ignored. Groaning the male glance over towards his, friend, roommate, business partner. "Link-kun, I can't….Think….The nascence of life is dull…Meaning less…" Marth was a writer, he wrote scripts for Link to draw. They were in he processes of starting a manga together. Their work had been feature in a monthly manga magazine base on the lovely neighbours across the hall. Marth secretly hoped they would never find out since he barely talked to them. Unlike Link. To Marth vast creative mind he dubbed Link as a Hero Of Time. The reason was that Link always cheerfully helped everyone. Doing every stupid thing anyone asks him. In good nature karma was on his side. A very courageous boy the blond was. The 'Time' titled was given, since it had interfered with the deadline. That they had almost missed because Link had to do someone errands. Tho Marth was jealous of Link's natural blonde hair. He, himself had to bleach and dye his hair to the light blue he adored since High School. His only luck was his eyes were a natural blue. He thanked his great great great grandfather for marring a foreigner. Good genes, but his smaller stature seem so pathetic to Links. Damn half breeds, Marth cursed. "What happens if we can't do this?"

Doodling the bored Marth, Link peered over his large sketch book and shrugged softly. To Link, Marth was a tad over dramatic to some degree. Placing the pencil and paper down he gave into a sigh, "….." The blond wasn't much of a talker as he pushed himself off the couch and ghosted over to the gloomy male. Papers seem to have a few words written on them, but nothing that connected. "Artist block, Marth, I think you just need a breath of fresh air. Come lets go on a adventure." Patting the smaller boys back the blond walked over and started to pack his bag. Marth only grunted, how he missed when he was fencing. He didn't have to think, he just did it. Flicking his wrist in remembrance the bluenette pushed himself into a standing position. Grabbing a smaller bag he packed a pen and note pad.

"Everything is an adventure with you. I swear you might have been an adventurer in your past life." Marth chuckled at that thought, Link in the middle of no where fending for survival. Worst part was he knew Link could survive. Reaching for the keys he heard rackets in the hallway. Being rudely push by Link, the blonde smiled widely,

"Someone is moving into 13! I should help them" Before Marth could pull Link back the blond was a blur and was trying to find a way to help the new tenant. Sighing he had chuckled softly and mutter to himself about Link"s dog like loyalty. His eyes caught with the older women standing in front of her door. Peach, she always had her nose where it shouldn't be. She quickly notice Marth and waved him over. The bluenette knew he had time to waste since Link was already helping. Greeting Peach he could hear her grinning madly.

"More good looking young men keep moving into this building. And to think Mario wanted to move to that city where. I swear they all look like toads." Huffling the slim women place a hand on Marth's shoulder, "I don't think I like the idea of not getting to see your pretty face." Peach was one of the most forward people Marth had ever encounter. The whole building knew if the 'Princesses' had something to say , she would say it. Marth wasn't ready for Peach's long speech, "At first, with those huge glasses and blue hair. And not to mention that small figure I thought you and Link were a newly couple. You know I'm just use to seeing Mario and Luigi - Hairy, very hairy men. And you two pretty boys show up…" Peach sighed while holding her own face as she seem dazed. "Now this handsome young man… I'm spoiled.." Marth didn't know how to really respond so he just nodded his head and pushed his glasses upwards. He was thankful to see Link motion for him to come over. Politely he had excused himself and rushed over towards Link.

"Please do not leave me alone with her again." whispering towards his friend his eye glance over to a rather large looking man. Staring this guy seem like a warrior to him. Big and muscular, not to mention much more manly looking than himself. If he could, Marth would place him as mercenary- He just seem the type. He couldn't help but stare as this male seem so childish in a way. Could have been the mannerism that he possesses. What caught his eye was the massive roots, blue seem like a popular colour during the fall season. " _Hello, I'm Marth, Its a pleasure to meet you_" Giving a slight bow, Marth like to play the 'Japanese' greeting with all the new neighbours. The area which he lived in was Americanized. English plaster everywhere. The city they were living in use to be a safe haven for the American soldiers to live as the fought beside Japan in 2060. Since then, it became a cheaper place to live for the Japanese, it was the only place were English was consider the first language. Japanese was second but not forgotten. A lot or tourist would rent hotel or even apartments to start a life in Japan. In a nut shell it was a rich area that filled with commoners and foreigners. Marth had move into this city like most drop outs do - To live with out stress of money and to be far away from his family. His eyes glint as he viewed the male smirk.

"こ_Hello, I'm Ike, Its a pleasure to meet you too_" Fluently he spoke with such a confident tone, Ike return the bow as glance over at Link, whom had greeted him in English. He didn't know there was other Japanese tenants living in the same building, he had pick this one to help better his English. "But, please…English." he referred to talking while getting a confirmed nodded from both males. "Come inside? " Ike accent wasn't as thick as Marth thought as he gestured to enter inside his home. Link was first to enter as he slipped off his shoes and view the 'vortex' apartment. It seem a lot bigger then theirs. Viewing a large plush couch he sat down soaking in the new surrounding. Even with boxes cluttering the place it still seem, rich. The huge screen TV also caught his interested. Marth on the other hand, stare at the boxes and saw the messy kanji and hiragana written on them. Smirking it look like a kindergartens hand writing, so childish.

" So what brings you to this city Ike-kun?" Link wasn't one to stick his nose in where it doesn't belong. It was just that Ike's English wasn't all that great and he seem well off. Ike had close the door be hide him and made his way over to Link. Sitting beside him with ease he offered a smile. "Cheap, Tokyo boring. Um, Need to learn more English." Ike chuckled as he knew how stupid he must of sounded, sighing he looked at Marth. "_Why don't you come sit down Marth-kun_" Ike wasn't sure how good Link's Japanese was. He felt the need to have Marth closer to help him. The larger male lean against the arm rest and wonder how the two became friends. At first glance at them, he thought they were a couple. He, like many other, mistake the bluenette for a cute meek girlfriend. A common Japanese girls style was to date foreigners- hence Link. When he got a good view of Marth he was completely wrong. He watched the smaller male walk over to have a seat in between them. It was as if Marth became the translator. He surely looked the part, glasses and a sweater vest. Link spoke up as he heard Ike' speak in Japanese.

"_A few of us can speak fluently. Don't say things you might regret_." he wasn't trying to sound rude, the blonde just wanted Ike to be careful. There was a rude women who had lived down the hall. She had mostly talked to Marth. Strictly in Japanese, she'd comment on everyone in front of them. As if they couldn't understand. How fast she was chase out of that building. Link remember when she commented on him. Shuddering, that women was just creepy. "The only person who can not speak Japanese in this building is Snake." Snake was an ex-solider who still believes something could happen. Always in his military outfit, or what he said it was. He had refused to learn Japanese. The reason was that he didn't want to forget English. The man had a simple brain.

"Snake…who?" Ike found that name weird as he raised his eyebrow. He took a mental note to not speak Japanese to that person. The gears were turning as he thought maybe he should befriend the English speaker. That would help him learn a lot faster. Glancing over at Marth, Ike had a better look at the male before him. To a point the was just gazing the beauty. Shifting closer to Marth, his finger touched the others hand, "_You're really pretty for a boy_…" he had whisper not really wanting Link to hear. He could feel Marth jerk a bit and stare at him in surprise.

"We have to go now," was all Marth said, he knew he was being rude. Those words that had been mutter to him just sent a shiver down his spine. Grabbing Link's hand he dragged the other out of the house with out an other word said. The bluenette knew Peach was annoying, but this guy was just a creep. Ike stood up quickly and just smirked as he waved bye to the two males. He watched Marth sloppily put on his shoes while leaving poor Link to just grab his own. With that the door open and closed. A soft chuckled was heard. That last part…'for a boy' ? What was that suppose to mean?' He began to fume, he didn't like being degraded like that. Squeezing Link's hand to the point of breaking it the blonde finally spoke.

"Marth, stop." with a calming tone, he felt the grip uplift. Sighing softly he sat on the step as they had reach the staircase. Having the chance to finally place his shoes on. His eyes linger on the ready to burst Marth. "What did he say to you…" before Marth could even burst out into a rage fit, he saw Wolf coming up the stairs. With loads of groceries bags. Instant ramen noodles peaking out along with what seem like a box of energy drinks. Smiling, Link waved while stepping down and offered a hand to Wolf, "An other tournament?" he asked the shorter male while helping with the cases of the energy drink .

"Confirmed, This one will be a holding a championship with a cash prize." A cheeky grin was planted on the boys features. 'Wolf' was the leader of the trio. There was Fox and Falco . Who all were Otaku gamers. It was rare to see Fox or Falco out of the apartment. Wolf was the only one who would make trips into the 'outside' world. As they would call it. The males silver locks seem so kept, Link wonder how bad he must of damage his hair to get that colour. Marth on the other hand seem like a ticking time bomb.

"Link, just meet me outside," Marth had called out while rushing down the stair case. The poor boy was pent up with frustrations due to his artist block. Along with that ogre man named Ike. Who did that ogre think he was? Grunting Marth walked right into the security guard earning him the ground. Whimpering, the day just seem like a horrible one. His eyes view the rather enormous hand offering to help. Grabbing it, he bowed slightly at the guard. "Thank you Bowser-san," Bowser was one of the scariest looking humans Marth had ever laid his eyes on. A huge man with natural red locks, he was a bear like man. Or maybe a huge evil turtle. Marth could never pin point what, but he just looked mean. To his surprise, the guard at a sweet spot, and that was Peach. The bluenette cringe when he remember Bowser trying to sweet talk Peach. Gagging slightly at that memory this cause Bowser to give him a questionable look. "To much impact from the fall…" The redhead raised his eyebrow and said nothing else as he continue with his duties.

Bumping into Bowser had its perks for Marth, he was no longer angry. He was about to finally leave the building when he was rudely push over by two very good looking guys. "_He moved into this dump? At least the women aren't as cheap looking_" Marth caught himself as he stare over the two males. One was rather short and very adorable looking, almost like a child. His brown hair and blue eyes made Marth quickly think he was a halfie like a certain Hero…. The taller one standing next to him who spoke so rudely. Had fiery red dye hair, slim and boyish looking he caught his attention. "Hey cutie," with a thick accent The redhead walked over and cupped Marth's chin, "You look like you need some company," fishing into his pocket with his other hand he grabbed a small card and slipped it into Marth's pants pocket. "Ask for Roy," Roy purred out the last part as he lean over and place a quick peak as his friend start to drag him towards the elevator,

_"Don't do business here, their all cheap anyways,"_ With that they disappeared as Marth face went completely white. Trembling his eyes were as wide as saucers. Reaching for what Roy had place in his pocket he stare at the card before him, "**Fire Emerald Host Club**" It took Marth a few minutes to take in what he had read. Placing the card back into his pocket his eyes view the outside world from the window. He should of never left the house today for a stupid adventure.

* * *

TBC,  
\\( *o* )/  
Poor Marth he should of never left the house at all...


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**:

I had a writers block...Which took me so long, also I change this chapters ending three times. D: Sorry.

* * *

**The Boy Who Doesn't Live Next Door.**

CHAPTER TWO

"Of course Tokyo would have this," Staring at the highly decorated card, Sheik glance over to Marth with an raised eyebrow. "But I thought they weren't…..you know.." she trailed off as the poor bluenette shivered and let out a long sigh. Sheik was a tomboy who lived just below them. She was into the whole visual rock scene. Always done up even if she was just visiting the two males. Her infamous red contacts always freaked out Peach, Which Marth was glad that Sheik wouldn't feel that wrath. Leaning against Link, whom was in his little world drawing away, she place the card in front of him. "Do you think that guy down the hall, works as a host?"

Link's attention was caught as he stare at the card. He recalled how nice Ike's furniture was. How stylish he dressed, plus the really bad English. It added up, but could have been a huge coincidence. " He could, but that's his life, not our problem." Which at this point Marth became frustrated and slammed his hands onto the desk as he stood up. This cause the two blonds to jerk back and stare wide eye at the rage boy.

"How so?! The guy fucking kissed me! I have never been kissed by an other guy before!" the strong urge to flip the table blew over. He walked towards them and snatch the card. Hands trembling he began to shred it apart. "And that was just his friend! That ogre has the guts to say something so degrading to me on our first meet! What kind of Japanese is he?!" Marth wanted to rip his hair out as he just prayed this to be a nasty nightmare. Link stared and thought how dramatic his friend was being. The blond stood up as he clutch onto the bluenette's shoulder and lightly shook him.

"What did Ike-kun say?" Lucky for Sheik she had never witnessed Marth having a melt down. Poor Link had to endure so many. Too many to count on his own fingers. Shaking him a bit more he sat Marth down beside Sheik and pulled a chair towards the couch. " Marth-kun, Could it be that you are finally realizing you're a homosexual?" Those soft words seem like sharp daggers to the males ears. Link could of sworn that Marth soul was escaping him. Sheik couldn't contain her chuckled as she quickly covered her mouth. The muffled laughter wasn't caught by Marth as he sat there lifeless. _"Marth….Marth…. Stop being dramatic, remember when we had kissed? Didn't you know then? Or is Ike-kun your type?_" Link whisper quickly so Sheik couldn't catch what he was saying. He knew she was learning Japanese so the faster he spoke the less she's know.

_"OGRE?! My type?!_" Marth face began to turn to a light shade of pink as he pushed his glasses upwards. Emotions stirred with in him as his face the floor. "_I'm not gay you idiot, we were drunk. Goddamnit Link, you aren't helping!_" huffing Marth fell back into the couch. Glancing over at the clueless Sheik. "Do I look gay?" his face flustered a lovely shade of red, why did he even had to ask. The billion of women he could of dated, he never did. He had seen Link with girls before, even got kicked out of his own apartment for the hero. To bid the do. Those ocean eyes wonder towards Sheiks lack of chest. This wasn't helping him- The thought accrued to him - He wasn't straight. There are clearly pretty women in the building, Peach being one of them, but her gossiping ways made her a rather ugly princess. Sheik was a pretty 'boy'. Samus, the owner had a chest on her that even Link was caught staring at. Why didn't Marth stare like the rest. He'd like to think it was because he was a respectable young man. A gentleman at the least. Realization dawn on him. The reason why he never looked at a women because he was looking at the men. "I…I…I" stuttering he grabbed onto Sheik and shook her, " I LIKE MEN!"

Link could only begin to laugh, his laughter roaring. Clutching his stomach he hunched over and spat out, " Finally! I was going to set you on date with Sheik . To make you feel less….overbroad about it." the female shot a glare towards the hero and shoved Marth off of her. Link stood up, " Time to celebrated coming out - !" Rushing to the kitchen the blonde grabbed three glasses along with one of his favourite alcohol drinks. Giving the glasses to the rightful owner he began to pour. "_Cheers!_" happily he clink their glasses and sip his own. Eyes widen to see Marth had down his in mere moments. "_ More_" the voice was harsh as Link poured an other glass for the bluenette.

Sheik sip her own drink as she watched Marth down three more cups. "I don't think…he should have any more," Placing her hand onto Marth's , her red contacted eyes glanced towards Link. This wasn't healthy, why was Marth just downing his drinks? Her thoughts flutter as before she knew it Marth and Link began to fight. Well more of Marth was reaching for the bottle to finish. Droplets were spattered as Link finally gave one blow the bluenette was on the ground. "You guys…really. You have a guest over" Sheik simple smirked as she walked over and helped the fallen male up. Patting his chest she felt that the boy must of really wanted the liquid courage. "Why are you drinking so heavily? Is there a boy you want to confess your undying love to?" Sheik could feel Link glaring daggers as the girl was a trouble marker.

_"Yes, I must go now, don't stop me!"_ Before Marth could reach the door he felt Link pull him back, he began to squirm. It was a sloppy mess of arms and legs begin swung around. Sheik had pulled out her cellphone and recorded the mess, Finally Marth crawled away with a few less articles of clothing and no shoes. Drunk, he reach Ike`s door and began to pound on it. _`` Marth you idiot!`_` Link was shoving his foot in a shoe, this freaked out the bluenette as he started to use both hands to knock. Slamming his palms to create a louder noise, Marth's world was spinning. The poor male felt a swift pain on the side of his head as he looked down to see his own shoes. Link was in rage at the end of the hallway as Sheik was holding him back. _`` I didn't do anything wrong!``_ he cried out as he had fell over the opened door. Landing on top of the person. Marth's face burn a bright red while glancing at the fiery red hair. _"you're not Ike…"_

_ "Sorry to disappoint, but I could say the same, you're not a girl.."_ Roy helped the drunk up and glance at the half naked male. Shirt tore open, exposing the irony chest. Only in his blue briefs along with no socks and hung glasses. Roy wasn't complaining as he had pulled Marth in and quickly shut the door. Pulling the wobby drunk towards the couch he sat them down. _"Girl or not, you are…." _his eye wander at every point while smirking. Such a devilish look that spread a crossed his features. Roy lean in as he could clearly smell the alcohol raiding off Marth. In his line of work, he was use to perfume covered women. To finally just have the smell of straight liquid was a pleasant twist. Hand sliding towards the bluenettes exposed thigh, he began to work his magic fingers. Caressing in a sweet yet seducing manner Roy cooed, _" Really cute,"_ Roy had never felt such pain as his left check began to throb. Holding onto it, the attack was so quick that he was simply dumbfounded. Holding his jaw as he glance over to see the drunk in tears and holding onto his bruised fist. This didn't phase the red head. This only got Roy more excited, the host always loved a challenge. Glancing over, with out a thought Roy ripped Marth's shirt completely open, this freak the young male out. Acting fast, Roy pounce as he held onto Marth's wrist. _"You' shouldn't hit a handsome face like mines. I need it to work,"_ Hissing, he shifted while bringing the bluenettes hands above his head. Holding with one hand, he cupped the drunks chin, _"Were you going to try and seduce Ike like this? He doesn't like sloppy whores"_ Roughly moving Marth's face into a profile view, Roy's tongue snaked out and glided from the jawbone right to the frames of the glasses. This cause Marth body to shiver.

_"Stop….Please stop.."_ was all Marth could say, Tears hadn't stop streaming down his face. That feeling of being lick disgusted yet excited him. This was confusing for the poor boy. His mind swirled around as he couldn't properly focus. Those eyes seem so dull as they felt utterly heavy._ "please…stop"_ He felt like a broken record as Roy's hand began to discover his un-touched body. Trembling, he didn't enjoy this feeling or rough hands caressing and groping. His breath hitched when he felt Roy's fingers tweak his nubs. Eye suddenly close, maybe if he couldn't see it wasn't real. Then he felt that tongue again, on his collar bone this time. Suppressing an unwanted moan he gave into a shaky sigh. _"Please…"_ The weight had been lifted as the hold of his wrist were gone. Having trouble opening his eyes he could only see two figures standing above him.

Ike was fuming with rage as he punched Roy square in face. This made the boy fall hard on the ground as he got a kick to the ribs. _" Who the fuck do you think you are?!_" Those words roared from Ike as He was held back by Link. Link was just outside the door when Ike had came back from his errands. Only to have a worried Hero informing him about Marth's state of mind. The taller male couldn't believe his friend would take advantage of a drunk. Disgusted, he grabbed onto Roy's collar and dragged him outside. _"If I ever see you around this part of town,…"_ Roy couldn't speak as he could only hold his jaw, it was dislocated from the impact. Scrambling to get away, those eyes filled with hate, glared towards Ike. Roy knew to back down as he was out of his element. Not saying a word he left. Grumbling, he looked over to see Link aiding to Marth's side. "Is…he okay?" Walking over, his eye had wander the boys body. It was something he had never seen, catching himself his ears went slightly red. Glancing at the blond he sighed softly. "I carry him back.." the bad English made Link chuckled and nod. Quickly grabbing a blanket from a near by closet. Ike scoop the drunk and covered his almost naked body. _"I'll buy you a new shirt,_" he whisper to Marth as they began to walk. Link was ahead to explain to Sheik what had just happen. _"And, 'm sorry about today and…the other day. I shouldn't of said what I said…" _

Marth's eyes still unfocused as he gave a sloppy smile, recognizing the voice he replied, _" Ike-kun, I'm sorry, I am pretty,"_ it was slurred in a low tone that Ike could only hear, he chuckled as Marth reeked of alcohol. The poor drunk was out of it was he was lifeless, those words he spoke to Ike seem to have taken the last of him. Eyes closing shut once more, the room became dark and silent was muffled by voices.

* * *

TBC  
\\( ° u ° )/

Poor Marth, this kid can't get a break thanks to Ike. What's in store for the poor guy?


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**  
I got into the groove of writing, I just wanted to release this chapter asap since I had so much fun writing it! I should do a disclaimer...I don't own SSBB or something of that sort..yapp..

* * *

**The Boy Who Doesn't Live Next Door.**

CHAPTER 3.

"_Why the fuck, did you do that?_ " cigarette smoke linger as the three suited males sat in the backroom. Ike and Pit were in their black suits, as Roy was sporting his white one. Roy was the type to be covered in gold. A rather large golden ring sat on his middle finger, it was the design of a crown. A heavy chain displayed on his neck line as his shirt was open. Rolex watch with silver bracelets for fun. The red head had styled his hair in an manner which framed his face. Small diamonds handing off his ear, today was Roy`s special night. Ike was ruining everything with his questions. The red head felt like he already said enough apologies. Having slips of water as their shift was about to start. Pit, Roy and Ike sat in the small room as tension was high. Roy shifted as he glance over at Pit for a way out, no dice. Pit was neutral to the friendship, there was no sides to pick from for the smallest boy. Today was a suppose to be a great night for the boys. With this petty dispute the angelic boy sigh heavily. His own outfit matched with Ike`s less bling and more mature looking. Roy grunted as he glance over at Ike whom was enjoying his cigarette.

"_He's so fucking cute, I couldn't help myself…He also punched me and._." Pit coughed as they all knew Roy was a sadist. A single punch is all that's needed to rile him up. The red head crocked his head and gave him the infamous royal middle finger. The ring would always shine so bright once he displayed it. The brunette shrugged and stuck his tongue out. " _He was almost naked! If I was you, he would of thrown himself at me. I should dye my hair…_" playing with a strand of his bangs, he began to smirk once more. _"He is delicious_" Licking his lips he took an other drag from his smoke. Pit rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. These two were always up to something, it was annoying that he was never invited. Roy just patted Pit for sake of annoying the little shit. He started to ruffle his hair too, chuckling, Roy pinched Pit`s nose while glancing over at Ike.

_"Oi, Roy, a customer asked for you,"_ Heads turn to view a lean male. He had a very dark aura around him as his pitch black hair had a small tint of blue. Golden eyes staring at the red head, no expression as he had done his duty to call upon the male. Pale as a ghost, Meta Knight stare at the friends. It wans`t his place to fetch the other hosts but Roy hadn`t heard the previous calls from the front. Meta Knight too wore a white suit. A large black cross hung from his neck as it reached his belly button. Hair slick back to show sharp features, his eyes were narrow unlike the others whom would use eye glue. He refused. Some question how meta knight was even a Host, but the very wealthy women loved him, and because he would sleep with them for a high price.

_"You too Ike-kun!_" a more cheerful voice rang in as the curled pink locks bounce as he enter the small room. "_Meta~kun, Don't be so gloomy!_" a huge smile displayed on his cute baby face. Kirby was the shouta* bait. Much younger looking than Pit, they were the same age. Long curls hung cutely as the boy dyed it a soft pastel pink. Eye's naturally wide, but more brilliant with his light blue circle lenses. Women would fawn over the boy, giving him candy and calling him `chan`. Kirby ate all of the attention, it was an expression in the club, since he had a large mouth. Bouncing over, Kirby went to sit beside Pit. "_ Pit-chan, After work, lets go karaoking!_" holding his fist up he gave a reassuring nod as that made Pit burst into laughter forgetting about Roy and Ike`s girl fight.

"_I'm not done with you Roy_," Ike mutter under his breath while passing by Meta Knight, Ike knew he had a special guest today that had requested him. Collar up and open, it displaced his tone chest, loosing button shirt with his suited jacket. His pants hugged him in all the right places, Small chain that gave more of an edgy feel connected on his pants., The taller male too sported the slick back look, giving him a more mature appearance. He wasn`t one to sport jewellery like the rest. Simple, which made him the number one host. Women threw money at him like it was water. Ike smirked as he knew tonight he would make a lot. He stopped and took one last drag from his smoke before putting it out. ``_Don`t touch whats not yours_" that gestures made Meta Knight raise an eyebrow. Glancing at Roy he gave a question look which in result he got the infamous middle finger. A gloomy look was displayed as Meta knight shrugged and turn his heel. He did what he had to. Roy's own fault if he hadn't shown for that customer.

The red head huffed the last of the caner stick while crushing it. A smirked displayed as he glance over at Pit and Kirby. "_You guys wanna do me a favour? I have bootleg American porn to offer…_" This had both of their attentions as their eyes glint with joy.

* * *

Marth grumbled as he just wanted to disappear from the world. His memory was foggy and dark. All he could remember was Roy once again. That face haunted his nightmare with a evil laugh and lighting in the background. He shuddered and look over at the window. Even with the recent events a normal writer would be jolting down all the feeling. Marth only felt sick to his stomach, didn't help that his hang over drilled holes into his skull. Curling up on the couch he watched drama's that seem so boring, love stories that were redundant . "Of course he picks HER, she the poor girl…" scoffing the bluenette pulled the blankets off and stood up. The world was spinning once he traveled towards the kitchen. Poor Marth was lonely at the moment since Link was out at work. Sheik was in night school. Sometimes the boy thought about sitting and watching Wolf, Fox and Falco's play their video games. At the same time, he didn't like the way they would smell after a 24 hour tournament. The male didn't understand how they could sweat so much while staying in one place. Grabbing a glass of water, he gaze upon the building beside his, He could clearly see into their apartment as they could with his. If he never closed the curtains. Looking, he thought how easy it could be to stalk someone. The distance between building wasn't that far. He could almost tell what time it was thanks to their clock. Marth had freaked himself out while pulling the pale yellow curtains. Walking towards his desk as the tv was heard. Marth sat down and looked over his papers. They had to work on the next comic for *Shounen Jump, as the due date was nearing. Groaning, this meant an other visit to Peach's apartment. Taking a mental note to bring the hero, and sweets for the plumbers.

* * *

Inhaling the bitter taste of tobacco, he flicked the ashes away while sighing softly. Running his finger thru those navy locks, his contacted eyes shifted to a figure beside him. Standing in a defensive mode his fist balled up, glaring at the stranger. " Woah, _Clam down Greil-san_. " A smooth voice was heard as the male with blue highlights came out of the shadows. His tall lean stature seem very wimpy. But there was one thing he was that was -fast-. A speed demon, they called him. "_I'm here on behalf of Caption-san, but you already knew that_" Smirking showing off his golden tooth, he placed his white gloved hand on top of Ike's shoulder and cooed sweetly. "_We're getting impatience. And word spreads like wild fire in Tokyo,_" Removing his hand, he grabbed onto the edge and let them snap in a threatening manner. Making sure the flawless white gloves were secure, His hand leach into his pocket and in a swift move Ike grunted. A small dagger was lodged into Ike's lower stomach. "_Number one host eh? Forgot who owns all these host clubs?_ " Leaning closer as his breath tickled Ike's ear he maliciously giggled, _"All we want is the money, or was trashing your house not a fair warning?_" Ike never fully explain to his co-workers and friends why he left Tokyo. He only said to live cheaper and learn English. Grunting he tried to remove the others hand but it was no use. "_Don't forget Greil-san, I don't like being an errand boy._" the mysteries man removed the small dagger and pulled a cloth out of his pocket. Cleaning the off the blade, he threw it onto Ike. With out a second word the male left, leaving Ike gasping in pain.

"Fuck," was all he could say while staring at the cigarette that had fallen on the ground. Reaching over, the deep wound string him as he hissed louder. Snatching the smoke he inhaled desperately, Ike was in trouble and knew that if he asked his boss, nothing would happen. That smug bastard worked for Caption. _"fucking *yakuza_*" Holding onto his fresh wound he knew he had to ask Meta Knight to help him clean this up. Taking deep inhales, he let his mind wander. Finishing up he flicked the butt away while grabbing the already bloodily cloth. Holding it in place he walked back into the noisy club. Music blared while voices of drunken happiness was heard. He was glad that no one noticed him as he ghosted into the back grabbing Meta Knight along the way. Reaching the employee washroom. He pushed the gloomed male in while closing the door quickly. "_He came again, this time he left me a present._" removing his digits dirtier by the crimson liquid, he face Meta Knight. The dim light hung dangerously as it flicker.

_"Sonic-san?"_ That low voice was quiet as Meta Knight search for the emergency kit he stash away. Pulling it from the back of the sink he made Ike sit on the toilet and pull his shirt up. "_He didn't mention speaking to the boss did he?_" Ike shook his head as he watched the lean male prepare to treat his wound. This was his most hated part, the disinfectant Biting his lower lip hard, he wince at the cold substance touching it. _"baby_" chuckled Meta Knight while flashing a quick smirk. "_You reek of tobacco_" the male wasn't a fan of that stench as he could only hear the thudding of music and drunks. "_how much money do you owe them?_" Meta Knight wasn't one to dwell on others situations but he knew how it felt to owe the Yakuza money. They heard a loud banging on the door. They both froze. Unsure of what to do, Meta knight hurried while finishing up. Stashing the first aid kit once again, Ike stood up pulling his shirt down as they both straighten up. No words were mention as Ike mouth Meta a 'I'll tell you later' as they open the door.

"you guys gay!?" one of the host drunkenly said in horrible English that it wasn't understandable. Meta knight shove pass the other host to attended his post. Ike smirked while elbowing the host into the washroom. The smell of smoke linger on his clothing as he went back into the busy room. Seeing his guest sitting there quietly he smiled at her.

"_Sorry to keep you waiting Zelda-chan,_" speaking softly, he poured an other drink for her. The girl beside him look so young. Brown hair straighten with no bangs, a rare site to see in young women these days. Her cloths stylish and rich looking. She wore long white gloves with her shorten sleeves. Zelda raided off elegance and posh, she was also Ike's favourite customer. Intelligent conversation, they never had to get wasted as she bought one of the most expensive drinks. He found himself feeling relieved that he didn't have to put an act on. "_Princesses shouldn't wait for their knights_" he chuckled as she giggled from the statement. Pouring himself a glass, they clunk their glasses and took a sip. "_How is your mother doing?_"

"_The days are being counted down till she departs from us. The man I refuse to call father is plotting an evil plan. He can't wait to inherit the wealth. It sicken me. Ike-kun, sometimes, I want to run far from him…But enough about that evil man" _ sighing she place her glass down and lean against the male. Resting her head upon her shoulder. She then clutched onto his arm. _"I wish he would recognize me, Ike-kun, but all he see me is as a friend…_" she smelt the smoke off of Ike's clothing as it was astonishingly comforting. It reminded her of her father, and how he would tell her stories about back in the day. Huffing at his pipe while information her about evil men. Zelda pushed herself off from Ike and offered a smile as they continued to talk.

"_Ike-kun~~_" chirped Kirby as he sat beside Ike. Squeezing the older males arm he flashes a cheeky grin. _"Pleeasseeee come to Karaoke with me and Pit-chan~~ Plleeaaasssee!_" baiting his long lashes he made a lost puppy look. This made Zelda giggle as she beam, the reason she loved this host club was the atmosphere. Everyone was friendly. Ike sighed while shrugging his shoulder, this cause Kirby to squeal and huggle tacked the poor male. "_Ne ne~ Pit-chan will be so happy!_"

* * *

Marth sat in Ike's apartment with Pit as Link had passed out with a bottle in his hand. The angelic boy had been persistence about them coming over for a few drinks. It seem like they were still hyped up from karaoking to stop. The clock beamed 2 am, as the TV volume was just right. Foggy mindset, Marth recalled he didn't want to drink, but Kirby insisted, must have been the big eyes that he couldn't say no to. His eyes wander towards Pit as the male seem to be dozing off. He stood up as the need to relive his bowls wash over him. A few steps away from the washroom, he heard some noises coming from Ike's bedroom. The scent of smoke also grace his sense as he wonder, where did Kirby and Ike go? Peaking over at the unclosed door, he slightly pushed it as his face went white. Kirby was just barely wearing his white dress shirt as it gave him a clear view of the others erect goods. There sat Ike with a smug look on his features. A smoke in between his fingers as the smoke disappeared in the air. Still fully clothed, Kirby's head bobbing up and down from the other lap. Marth was lost for words, he was witnessing Ike getting oral. Heat rushed to his loins as he bit down on his lip. Pulling his shirt down, this shouldn't excite him, he was betraying their trust by watching. It all shattered when Ike made eye contacted with the bluenette. Ike gave a devilish smirk as he lower his head, running thought Kirby's pink locks. He gripped to them while forcing Kriby to take more. He then trust his hips while blowing a kiss to Marth. Titling his head back to watch the male give him oral he groan and couldn't remove that smirk from his face. Glancing over for one last time to Marth, he gave a wink. Marth stepped away while rushing out of the apartment into his own. Rushing to his bed room he shut the door and curled into bed. Shamelessly he rubbed his newly grown erection. "_I'm so disgusting…_"

* * *

TBC  
\\( n_n )/

What's up with Marth...? He comes out now he's a pervert? Joking, poor boy, he is confused. Ike having trouble with the Yakuza and hopefully Meta Knight can help him!

The Words with *'s ill explain what they mean.

**White suits in a host club;** Means they will have sex with the customer for the right amount. (What I've heard)  
**Shouta**; Little boys, basically. Term for manga's  
**Shounen Jump; **A Manga Magazine _(For "boys" since there is a Shoujo Beat for "girls" Doesn't matter what gender you are really to read them, just meaning that Shounen is action and what not, while Shoujo is romance and what not.)_  
**Yakuza;** Japanese gang that is srsbznz


End file.
